Doces & Travessuras
by Akasuna no Sakura
Summary: Afinal, nem mesmo o ser mais puro podia fugir das travessuras. Mas, doces e travessuras combinam. Não? -  SHIEMI x AMAIMON, HENTAI.
1. Chapter 1

Se não me engano, primeira fic Amaimon x Shiemi no Brasil. E, se não me engano mais ainda, primeira Oneshot sobre o próprio Amaimon. Após ver o capítulo da cena deles, comecei a imaginar coisas mais.. Calientes. E deu no que deu!

Sei que estou atrasada para atualizar minha fic "O diabo trabalha ao lado", Naruto, Sasori x Sakura, e peço mil perdões! Simplesmente não tenho tido inspiração para eles.

Hentai um pouco pesado, algumas palavras chulas. Aviso logo.

Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist (Ao no Exorcist), não me pertence. Se pertencesse, Rin já teria dado uns pegas no Yukio, e Shiemi já teria virado a mulher MESMO do Amaimon.

**Doces & Travessuras**

**E**ra uma noite aparentemente normal na Academia Vera Cruz. Todos estavam em seus devidos afazeres, e não haveriam missões, portanto, estavam oficialmente dispensados para fazer o que bem entendessem a noite – Porém com cuidado. Afinal, era uma sexta feira 13, de lua cheia, e definitivamente haveriam demônios espalhados por todos os cantos.

Inclusive, demônios apaixonados por doces.

Shiemi andava com calma na direção de sua casa. Sua mãe estava viajando, e o Dia havia sido agradável na academia – nada além de uma prova escrita. Yukio estava contente com seu progresso – parara de dar nomes próprios para as ervas, o que a fizera acertar toda a prova.

Ela não via a hora de chegar, tomar um longo banho e dormir.

Assim que adentrou sua casa, através da loja, a loira tivera a nítida impressão de que uma sombra cruzara a porta consigo – e sentira nitidamente uma respiração quente em seu pescoço.

Ela virou rápido, somente para dar de cara com o nada. Dando de ombros, ela só se deu o trabalho de se virar e prosseguir seu caminho.

- Deve ter sido o vento.. – Murmurou, olhando para o piso de madeira enquanto seguia para o segundo andar. – Maa.. Eu estou realmente cansada..

Num suspiro suave, finalmente adentrara o banheiro, simples, com azulejos claros e alguns com flores desenhadas. Adorava flores, como era de conhecimento geral.

As mãos delicadas retiraram as meias, e em seguida seguiram para a saia. Abriram-na com calma, e depois, delicadamente ela abriu a gravata e retirou-a, abrindo botão por botão a camisa branca social.

O corpo de Shiemi era lindo; os seios eram fartos, a pele branquinha. A cintura fina, contrastando com os quadris largos, as nádegas igualmente avantajadas e coxas torneadas. Somado à seus belos olhos esverdeados e cabelos loiros, tornava-a uma boneca, linda e atraente.

Ela sabia ser alvo de muitas atenções masculinas, mas era tão pura e inocente, que muitas das vezes não via a malícia como era tratada.

Levando as mãos ao sutiã para abri-lo, ela sentiu um par de braços magros, porém fortes, a envolverem por trás e levarem as mãos até o fecho do sutiã. Ela estancou em susto, enquanto uma respiração quente e agradável se fazia ouvir em sua orelha.

- Deixe-me abrir para você.. _Noivinha.._

Ela conhecia aquela voz.

- M-me solte! – Ela esbravejou, assustada como só. – V-você.. Você é aquele que tentou machucar Rin! M-me solte! – Ele riu.

- Não me leve a mal, Shiemi. – Sua voz era quase doce, embora a Exwire soubesse que não deveria confiar.- Rin é meu irmão.. Estava roubando a atenção de meu pai. Senti-me enciumado. Sabe como é.

Ele empurrou o corpo dela contra a pia, e apertou-lhe com certa força os seios fartos, para em seguida abrir o sutiã – tudo isso com uma habilidade incrível. Jogara a peça num canto e tão logo suas mãos habilidosas manejavam os seios da menina, apertando-os de leve, roçando os dedos contra os mamilos rosados que logo se tornaram rígidos. Shiemi gemeu, numa mistura de surpresa, susto e prazer; nunca havia sido tocada assim antes. Mas sabia que teria que se livrar dele. Porém, onde estava sua força?

- V-você é Amaimon.. 'Rei da Terra'.. Você é mau! M-me solte.. O-ou eu.. O-ou eu..!

- Ou você o quê? – Ele riu em escárnio. O demônio pressionou o volume que se formava em suas calças contra o quadril da menina, e em seguida apertou-lhe os mamilos com certa força. - Eu a proclamei como minha noiva. Você deve me obedecer.

- Me solte! V-você tentou machucar o Rin!

- Eu não tentei machucar ninguém. – Sua voz agora era firme. – Eu somente queria provar se ele realmente servia de alguma coisa. Você me viu tentando destruir o mundo humano? Tentando fazer algo de errado?

- N-não.. – Sua voz se amansou.

- Então.. Apenas se deixe levar, minha pequena.. Eu serei gentil..

Amaimon agia de um jeito diferente do normal. Seu jeito infantil, agora havia sido tomado por uma malícia incontrolável. O jovem de cabelos esverdeados e vestes berrantes havia conseguido levar a loira na conversa. O problema, era que Shiemi sempre via o lado positivo nas pessoas. E ela estava tentada e inclinada a acreditar que ele poderia ser bom. Tão bons quanto aqueles toques em seu corpo... Que a faziam suspirar. Quantas vezes havia sonhado com quando seu amado Yukio a tocaria daquela forma? Céus! E Amaimon era tão gentil. Suas mãos eram fortes e viris, porém tão delicadas e capazes de manejar seu corpo de uma forma que a deixava completamente molhada.

- Você tem um cheiro doce.. – Ele sussurrou, com divertimento, contra a pele de seu pescoço. – Eu gosto de doces... – E deslizou a língua na pele da menina.

Shiemi suspirou e fechou os olhos, definitivamente relaxando. Amaimon começara a roçar suavemente seu volume contra as nádegas dela, que inconscientemente, apertava-se contra o mesmo, querendo mais daquela sensação. Ele sorriu e em resposta deslizou sua mão pela barriga da garota, até a calcinha. Tomando o cuidado de recolher suas garras negras, Amaimon deslizava o dedo indicador e o médio contra o íntimo da menina, feliz ao notar os tremores e quase gemidos dela, que parecia surpresa demais para agir.

- Sabe. – Ele começou. – Quando lhe vi, somente queria provocar Rin. Lhe hipnotizei fácil.. Mas você me chamou atenção. Eu quero você, Shiemi.. Ah, pelo inferno.. Você não tem noção de como eu quero _foder_ você!

Aquilo fez o rosto da menina ficar escarlate; e ela parecia ter voltado a si.

- N-não! M-me.. Solte.. P-por favor..

- Shhh.. . – Ele murmurou.

Com calma, ele levou as mãos a calcinha da menina, retirando-a, satisfeito ao notar a umidade. Em seguida, virou-a de frente para si e a contemplou; tão bela. Por fim, ele levou as mãos as próprias vestes coloridas e tão rápido estava nu. Shiemi não conseguiu desviar o olhar do membro dele; era realmente grande, e grosso – estava ereto, e parecia pulsar. Ele sorriu ao notar o olhar dela e se aproximou novamente, a abraçando, fazendo com que seu membro perigosamente roçasse entre as pernas da garota.

- Você quer? Você vai ter ele dentro de você.. – Sussurrou. – Mas eu prometo ser gentil...

Ela não respondeu; estava extasiada demais, quando ele a levantou pela cintura e a colocou sentada sobre a pia de mármore. Ele afastou suas pernas e contemplou sua intimidade molhada, coberta pela sua excitação. Ele riu baixo, levando o dedo médio contra a mesma – mais precisamente sobre o clitóris. Com calma, começou a o massagear em movimentos circulares. Shiemi arqueou as costas e arfou, gemendo em surpresa; foi a deixa de Amaimon.

O demônio tomou seus lábios num beijo terno e carinhoso, sua língua invadindo os lábios inexplorados dela, em carícias lentas e suaves. Shiemi não sabia se aquilo era certo ou errado – sua mente apitava dizendo que era errado, mas o que podia fazer? Por algum motivo, ela não conseguia resistir. Era.. Era bom demais.

Ele continuou com a massagem em seu clitóris, sem nem ameaçar penetrar dedo algum. O beijo prosseguia, e a mão livre dele agora percorria as costas, cintura e subia até o seio direito, onde o segurou e o massageou com suavidade. Seu membro latejava em tesão, mas ele sabia que teria que esperar para se aliviar. Shiemi era virgem, e ele queria dar todo um cuidado e atenção especial.

Não que ele estivesse apaixonado. Mas ela era sua presa, e não queria matá-la. Queria ter o que _comer_ sempre que quisesse.

E sabia que aquele era o método mais eficaz; tratá-la com carinho, deixá-la deslumbrada.

Quando cansou do beijo, desceu os lábios pelo pescoço da loira, causando um arrepio intenso e um suspirar; a língua dele percorria sua pele até seu seio, onde envolveu o mamilo com os lábios e o chupou, mordiscando-o em seguida. Shiemi gemeu mais alto e envolveu as mãos delicadas nos estranhos cabelos dele, incentivando-o a continuar, mesmo que num ato inconsciente. Quando ele a sentiu mais distraída, avançou furtivamente com o dedo que outrora estava em seu clitóris e a penetrou lentamente, sentindo o íntimo apertado da moça. Como queria que outra coisa estivesse logo dentro dela.. Aquilo, novamente, fez seu membro latejar. Ele a penetrava lentamente, e seu polegar fazia pressão em seu clitóris, massageando-o. A loira arfou; era tão bom!

Lentamente, Amaimon fora descendo os lábios pelo corpo dela. A atmosfera ao redor de ambos estava repleta de energia; nem maligna, nem benigna. Era a energia do sexo; a exaltação dos demônios da luxúria, que lentamente envolviam seus tentáculos invisíveis nas almas de ambos, tornando-os mais excitados, mais urgentes.

Os lábios dele finalmente alcançaram o lugar onde ele planejava. Retirando os dedos dali, seus lábios envolveram o clitóris da moça e Shiemi arquejou, afastando mais suas pernas inconscientemente, seu corpo quase tombando para trás de tamanho prazer.

A língua dele então percorreu todo seu íntimo, até seu ânus,e em seguida voltou-se ao clitóris. Queria vê-la tendo um ápice, e com tal pensamento, afastou os lábios da vagina dela com os dedos o máximo que conseguiu, deixando o clitóris bem exposto, e então o chupou. Sua língua começou a se mover contra ele de um jeito extremamente rápido.

Shiemi iria perder a razão. O corpo todo tremia, ela suava, arrepiava-se; chamava baixo por ele e gemia. Os movimentos da língua dele continuavam ainda mais intensos, e ele erguera o olhar, vendo a menina arfar e se contorcer em prazer; o que só o fez ir o melhor que conseguiu.

E então uma névoa nublou seus sentidos. O corpo inteiro foi tomado em êxtase, no momento em que a sensação explodiu num orgasmo intenso; ela quase gritou, tamanho fora o prazer.

Doce.

Era essa a descrição do sabor do íntimo da moça. Deliciado, Amaimon lambeu toda a extensão, e em seguida lambeu os lábios, erguendo-se.

Shiemi respirava com dificuldade, ofegante.

O de cabelos verdes se aproximou mais dela, levando os lábios aos dela, fazendo-a tomar de seu próprio gosto; a pequena o envolveu nos braços, delicadamente o abraçando, enquanto as mãos firmes do outro a puxavam para perto. E então ele se afastou, com a mão no rosto da mesma.

- Agora. – Ele começou, travesso, com aquele sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. – É a sua vez, Shiemi-chan. Você vai brincar com ele.

Riu, enquanto segurara o próprio membro, masturbando-se lentamente enquanto olhava para o corpo belo da menina. Shiemi corou, e então o olhou de um jeito desesperado.

- O-o que? E-eu.. Eu não sei..

- Calma.. Eu vou te ensinar. Ajoelhe-se aqui.

Confusa, a inocente exwire assentiu, saindo da pia onde encontrava-se sentada. Ainda podia sentir seu corpo tremendo levemente devido ao orgasmo, porém a sensação era tão boa que parecia tê-la deixado ainda mais bem disposta.

Shiemi não sabia porque estava cooperando. Talvez, no fundo, sentisse desejo por ele – Um daqueles desejos secretos, que toda menina tivera um dia. Ficar com um inimigo. Mesmo sendo doce, gentil e boa...

Ninguém está livre das travessuras.

Amaimon ainda movia levemente a mão forte no membro quando Shiemi se ajoelhou. Com um sorriso beirando a maldade, ele disse num tom suave.

- Abra a boca, Shiemi-chan. E coloque sua língua para fora.

A menina obedeceu. As bochechas bem coradas, os olhos entre abertos, e agora, a boca aberta; um filete de saliva escorria pelo canto dos lábios da mesma. Amaimon excitou-se ainda mais com aquela visão. Ora, tudo estava correndo tão perfeitamente que ele duvidava que um dia havia se dado tão bem assim.

Ele suspirou e calmamente colocou o membro na boca de Shiemi. Só não esperava que ela fosse entender tão rápido.

A menina o sugou de leve, fechando um pouco os olhos, e então avançou. Amaimon guiava sua cabeça em alguns movimentos suaves e intensos; o suficiente para lhe dar prazer. O demônio teve que se recostar na parede; a cabeça para trás, a respiração tornando-se ofegante.

- S-shiemi.. – Ele ofegou em excitação.

Shiemi, por outro lado, apenas queria se sair bem. Ela o sugava, lambia, chupava; fazia tudo como achava que ele gostava – e sorria satisfeita quando ele gemia. Porém ela sentia algo estranho. O membro dele parecia estar engrossando; e, sem que ela pudesse esperar, Amaimon a puxou pelos cabelos, a forçando exageradamente contra si fazendo com que a loirinha se engasgasse; e então ejaculou dentro da boca da mesma, seu gosto forte e ao mesmo tempo atraente inebriando os sentidos da mesma.

Shiemi afastou-se assustada, tossindo enquanto aquele líquido viscoso escorria por sua garganta. Ela o tomou, lambendo levemente os lábios em seguida.

Não tinha noção do quão sexy aquilo podia parecer.

- Certo.. Chega de brincadeiras.

Agora, ele realmente parecia uma criança travessa. Com um sorriso divertido, Amaimon puxou Shiemi pelo braço, e quanto esta se colocou de pé, a tomou em seu colo, ouvindo um ' Ê-eeh? 'de exclamação, quando ele o fez. Carregou-a para o quarto da mesma e a jogou contra o fuuton macio; antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele estava sobre ela, beijando-lhe o rosto de modo quase afável, enquanto separava as pernas dela calmamente, encaixando-se ali; o membro ainda ereto roçou nada entrada ainda úmida dela, arrancando um olhar de susto dela e um suspiro de prazer dele.

- Shhh.. Calma.. Não vai doer quase nada.. – Ele sussurrou, e a beijou.

As línguas enlaçavam-se dum modo quase sensual enquanto as mãos dele tornavam a percorrer o corpo dela. A atmosfera ao redor dos dois beirava o carinho, enquanto ele lentamente colocava a glande do membro dentro dela; ela arquejou em susto, mas por enquanto, ainda não fora tão doloroso. O beijo prosseguia por longos minutos, e quando Shiemi se distraiu novamente, ele terminou de se forçar para sua entrada úmida e apertada; o membro adentrou-a d'uma vez só, sem dó, arrancando um grito de dor da outra que separou os lábios. As lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos dela, enquanto ele tentava a tranqüilizar, sussurrando palavras doces e suaves em seu ouvido. Uma das mãos dele tocou Shiemi no clitóris, o massageando suavemente para a estimular, enquanto os lábios dele se apossavam dos seios fartos novamente.

Shiemi sentia-se estranha. Era quase como se sentisse que seu interior estava completo; algo no fundo de seu coração. A dor fora passando, até que num determinado não sentia mais nada, e então ela gemeu, o encorajando. Com o som doce, Amaimon não pensou duas vezes antes de acelerar os movimentos. Seus quadris se chocavam com força, num barulho excitante das peles úmidas, e ambos ofegavam; era totalmente inebriante. Ele não queria ter que sair de dentro dela nunca, e ela não queria que ele saísse de dentro de si.

Ela havia sido tomada por sua libido; a lascívia de cada segundo que partilhavam a domava, e ela de repente não se via mais como uma menininha tão inocente. Sabia que quando se arqueava, ele se excitava, e que quanto mais gemia, mais ele se afundava dentro de si. Do lado de fora do quarto, a noite parecia ter ficado ainda mais sinistra. Era como se os demônios aprovassem o ato obsceno que ocorria naquele local.

- Ah, Shiemi.. – Ele ofegou. – Você é gostosa demais.. Não tem noção, pequena.. Do quanto é bom te _foder_...

Seus sussurros eram quase incontroláveis; e em resposta a malícia do outro, Shiemi gemia mais – não sabia muito o que dizer, afinal, ela era uma iniciante no assunto. Amaimon então de rompante retirou-se de dentro dela e a puxou contra si; o demônio colocou-se sentado e a colocou em seu colo, fazendo com que seu membro deslizasse para dentro dela. Com um tapa forte em suas nádegas, sua voz rouca e tomada pelo prazer saiu num tom mandão e excitado.

- Rebole.

Lentamente, a Tamer começou a rebolar como ele havia mandado. Ela o sentia ainda mais daquele jeito, e com isso acabara jogando a cabeça para trás, contendo um gemido mais alto de satisfação conforme o membro dele fazia suas paredes se comprimirem. Amaimon colocou ambas as mãos sobre as nádegas dela e a guiava, fazendo-a se mover mais rápido. O ápice estava chegando.

O corpo parecia esquentar. A temperatura subia. Amaimon apoiou os pés no chão e tão logo impulsionava-se contra o corpo da pequena numa força absurda; Shiemi gritava, tomada por um prazer tão grande que nunca havia imaginado que algo assim podia ser possível. Amaimon observava seu membro sendo engolido pelo íntimo delicado da outra e aquilo o fazia bufar, gemer em satisfação; a sensação molhada e quente era o suficiente para ele não parar – e por um momento, esquecia-se de que ainda era uma humana que tinha em seus braços.

Sem esperar reações, ele jogou-a novamente contra o fuuton e subiu por cima dela, sem retirar-se de dentro da mesma, e ergueu-lhe uma das pernas esguias; enfiava-se nela com uma velocidade tão grande quanto seu prazer. Guiou a mão ao clitóris dela, o massageando; e então a loira gritou.

O orgasmo atingira ambos de uma maneira tão forte que ambos os corpos colapsaram um sobre o outro; o sono os pegando quase que de imediato.

-x-

Shiemi acordou sentindo o corpo dolorido. Seu íntimo em especial.. Oh, ele latejava. Abrindo os olhos, ela deu-se conta de que o que havia acontecido fora realidade. Olhando para o próprio corpo, ela podia ver as manchas roxas.. E, Deuses, seu íntimo estava viscoso. Olhou ao redor, procurando a outra presença.

Nada.

Amaimon se fora, antes do sol nascer. Suprimindo um sorriso, Shiemi levantou-se, indo finalmente tomar o tal banho que deveria ter tomado, tantas horas atrás.

"_Será que o Okumura-kun está bem? Devo ter deixado a todos preocupados.._

_Shiemi.. Você tem sido uma menina muito má.. "_

Riu. Afinal, Doçura e Travessura combinam.. Não?

-x-

**Continua?**

**Vocês dirão! 3 **


	2. Hot Kiss

Beeeeeeem! E cá estou com mais um capítulo pequeno da fic. Devo admitir que o retorno não foi grande como eu esperava, mas visto que ainda é um anime pouco explorado, duas reviews me deixaram muito feliz, e me fizeram continuar a escrita, mesmo demorando um pouquinho, hihi.

Meninas, Ji-Yeon Black e Kibette-nee-chan, muuuuito obrigada! Fico feliz que alguém aprecie meu trabalho! :D

Aí vai! ~

-x-

**001: Hot Kiss**

**O**s dias que se seguiram após aquela noite haviam sido os mesmos. Surpreendentemente, Shiemi conseguira passar os dias numa boa, sem nem ao menos falar nada errado na frente dos outros. Sua relação com Rin e Yukio continuava a mesma, e ela não se sentia mal por ter feito aquilo com Amaimon. Ah.. Toda vez que lembrava-se dele, suas bochechas ganhavam um tom róseo, e seu corpo esquentava. Na frente de todos, ela continuava sendo a mesma menina tímida e doce, e embora expressasse inocência, ela não a tinha mais. Amaimon havia roubado a menina e feito dela uma mulher. Uma mulher... Sorria ao pensar nisso.

Parecia um tempo de calmaria. As férias de verão haviam acabado, e ela não tinha a mínima noção da guerra que se aproximaria dali para frente. E além do mais, ela não tinha com o que se preocupar. Todos pensavam que Rin havia exterminado Amaimon. Mas nem quando seus olhos viram aquilo, seu coração doeu. De alguma forma.. Não, ela sabia, exatamente. Ele estava vivo. E por isso, conseguia se manter tranquila. Não que estivesse apaixonada, mas... Ele era especial agora.

Seus passos eram suaves e delicados em direção a sua casa. Era noite. Sua mãe estaria na loja esperando por ela, e então ambas teriam seu jantar. Shiemi subiria para o banho, e pronto. Ao menos, ela esperou que isso fosse acontecer.

Olhos ávidos percorriam seu corpo delicado nas sombras. Ele estava lá, a observando, todo o tempo. Mas ainda não poderia fazer nenhum sinal de sua presença por lá. Ainda não. Não podia se arriscar tanto.

Shiemi virou sua cabeça quando escutou um farfalhar mais alto de folhas, e franziu o cenho, assustada com a possibilidade de algum ataque surpresa. Mas para sua graça, não era nada. Enfim.. Só podia continuar a andar.

-x-

**S**hura lia os papéis em cima da mesa do escritório de Mephisto com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Como assim, Moriyama não é mais... Pura?

- Ora.. – O enigmático Demônio sorria, com seu jeito de sempre. Tomava o chá com certa calma, diante à agitação tão normal da mulher. – Não sendo. Os testes realizados nela indicam que seu corpo já foi.. Hm, bem, como vocês humanos chamam mesmo? Oh. Desvirginado.

- Não brinque comigo! – Disse a ruiva, estapeando a mesa com força. – Quem diabos teria feito isso? Rin? Yukio? – E então começou a rir quando disse 'Yukio.' – Não, não. O quatro olhos não faria isso. Muito menos o tapado do Rin.

A mulher sentou-se na cadeira e cruzou as pernas, tal como os braços, abaixo dos seios fartos. Suspirando pesadamente, ela se colocou a pensar em como aquilo havia acontecido. Shiemi não havia mudado nada nos últimos dias.. Parecia a mesma menina doce e meiga de sempre. Shura também sabia que ela não tinha mais amigos, então.. Um estalo lhe ocorreu e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não me diga que..! Será que Shiemi foi.. Estuprada?

- Não, não! Não há lesões do gênero em seu corpo, nem em sua alma. Ela se doou de boa vontade.. Mas, bem, Shura... Não há mais nada que possamos fazer, não é? Suas habilidades como Tamer não irão mudar..

O resto da conversa foi irrelevante. Os passos de Shura ecoavam pelo corredor, enquanto ela olhava para fora das janelas com um olhar distante. O que teria acontecido, afinal? E por que diabos o diretor a chamara para saber isso? Suspirou... Ele não tinha jeito.

Mephisto, por sua vez, sorria. Ele sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido, e que seu Otouto havia feito aquilo. No corpo de Shiemi era visto um fluxo de energia demoníaca, graças a seu irmão – Mas ele não fazia questão de revelar isso a Shura. Não agora.

-x-

**T**udo fora exatamente como tinha previsto. Chegou em casa, sua mãe a esperava com o jantar pronto. Ambas comeram e ela foi para o quarto. Tomou um banho, mudou de roupa, colocando uma meiga camisola rósea, e então sentou-se em sua escrivaninha para começar a fazer suas tarefas de aula.

_Click._

Escutou um barulho; mas não deu importância. Achou ser apenas o som do relógio.

_Click. _

De novo o relógio. Será que iria parar? Estava na hora de trocar as pilhas..

_Click. _

Ok, dessa vez, ela ergueu o olhar. Nada. O relógio continuava do mesmo jeito. Dando de ombros, voltou seus olhos claros para as tarefas. 'Etto.. Isso é.. Hmn.. Como é o nome mesmo..?' Perguntou-se num murmúrio.

Uma mão, silenciosa, colocou-se por cima da sua. Ela quase gritou de susto, mas outra mão tapou seus lábios. Aquela mão que possuía uma luva e unhas negras, escreveu calmamente a resposta longa do exercício, e Shiemi tremia bastante em nervosismo e ansiedade. Sabia ser Amaimon.

Ele deslizou o nariz entre os cabelos da nuca dela, aspirando seu cheiro doce e a mordendo ali sutilmente algumas vezes, antes de soltar sua mão e se afastar.

- O-o que está fazendo aqui? O-okaa-san e-está em casa.. – Disse num tom baixo, tomando o devido cuidado para não serem escutados.

Viu com o canto dos olhos Amaimon esticar-se enquanto seus pés descalços faziam um som mínimo sobre o chão do quarto, e então o observou – corando um tanto – retirar o sobretudo, o colete, a gravata e a camisa, antes de sentar-se no fuuton da garota.

- Eu vim porque quis. Não te devo explicações.

- O-ora! – A loirinha colocou-se de pé, virando-se para ele com um ar meigamente irritado no rosto. – V-você está na m-minha casa e no m-meu quarto! Óbvio q-que tem que me explicar..

Na verdade, Shiemi estava confusa. Não sabia como iria reagir quando na frente dele. Foi um misto de emoções. Raiva por ele não ter ido a ver antes, alívio por ele realmente estar vivo, saudade de sentir aquelas mãos ousadas em seu corpo.. Era complicado. Demais. Ela sabia que aquilo era errado, mas era a menor de suas preocupações no momento. Queria saber o que afinal ele queria com ela. Estaria apenas brincando? Shiemi não sabia ao certo. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e isso incluía diminuir o corado em seu rosto.

Amaimon, por outro lado, estava tranqüilo. Ele havia dito que sempre estaria com a menina, e não mentia. Havia se tornado sua sombra. Sempre perambulando atrás dela sem que ela percebesse. Sempre velando seu sono. Havia se tornado uma espécie de obsessão, mas não conseguia controlar. Não queria que ninguém mais tocasse aquela humana, a não ser ele. Quando via os outros se aproximando dela.. Seja seus irmãos mais novos, ou qualquer um outro, ele tinha vontade de o socar até que a criatura perdesse a consciência.

E ele dizia a si mesmo que aquilo era porque ela era sua propriedade. E nada mais.

O demônio achou graça de todo aquele discurso dela, mas não sorriu. Apenas suspirou pesadamente e bateu com ambas as mãos no colo, murmurando um ' Venha aqui' para a pequena, que como hipnotizada, e ainda com aquela face meiga, andou até ele e sentou-se em seu colo. Amaimon passou os braços pela sua cintura e ajeitou-a de frente para si, de modo que suas pernas ficassem afastadas, com ele encaixado entre elas. Apoiou uma das mãos na nádega direita da menina, e a outra ele subiu ao rosto dela, o acariciando calmamente.

- Apenas se acalme. Eu vim porque queria te ver. E também te alertar. – Suspirou. – Pois bem. Já sabem de seu pequeno segredo..

- S-segredo..? – Murmurou ela, interrogativa.

- Que você não é mais pura. – Shiemi corou.

- C-como?

- Bem. Sabe como são as coisas em sua escola. A partir de agora, eu quero que você tome mais cuidado. Não seria legal ver o meu brinquedo ser quebrado por outro a não ser eu.

E tomou seus lábios, sem que ela pudesse ter outra reação. Brinquedo. Doce. Boneca. Ela era a boneca dele. E sabia disso. Mesmo acabando sendo tratada como um objeto, em palavras, ela sabia que no peito dele... Havia algo mais. E com aquele pensamento, ela retribuiu ao beijo.

De início, foi suave. Os lábios dele moviam-se sutilmente contra os dela, numa massagem sensual, enquanto esfregava e apertava o bumbum da moça, que o acariciava delicadamente nos cabelos místicos. E então ele aprofundou o beijo, inclinando-se contra ela e invadindo seus lábios com a língua quente e urgente, que logo estava enlaçando a sua com força. Shiemi gemeu baixinho em agrado, e aquilo fez o demônio a apertar contra si com vontade, puxando-a mais e mais para o seu colo. Em dado momento, ousou dar um leve tapa na nádega dela, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

As coisas estavam esquentando. Amaimon havia subido uma das mãos aos seios dela, e os massageava com força, brincando com o mamilo rijo da menina. Shiemi tremia suavemente, excitada; já senti a seu íntimo úmido contra o membro rijo dele, bem destacado na calça de tecido fino. O Rei da Terra se levantou com ela no colo, e segurando-a pelas nádegas, jogou-a na parede, pressionando com fome seu quadril contra o dela, que gemeu em surpresa. O beijo seguiu ainda mais quente, agora com ambas as línguas deles para fora dos lábios; os fios de saliva escorrendo entre suas bocas, e Amaimon fazia questão de os sorver tão logo. Ele pressionava-se contra ela, a provocando, e ela já sentia-se sedenta. Precisava dele.. Ele desceu uma das mãos e afundou-a entre suas pernas, tocando-a por cima da calcinha, fazendo pressão e esfregando os dedos em seu íntimo molhado. Shiemi gemeu ainda mais alto quando ele colocou a mão por dentro de sua calcinha, esfregando forte dois dedos contra seu clitóris rijo. Ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, beijando-a e lambendo-a, deixando a pele delicada arroxeada.

- A-amai..m-mon.. – Ela gemeu, baixinho, arrancando um sorriso dele.

- Sim, minha boneca? – Sussurrou, na orelha dela. – Mas já quer que eu te _foda_?

Shiemi corou; ele afundou dois de seus dedos em seu íntimo, penetrando-a com agilidade. Movia os dedos contra a parede superior do íntimo dela – o ponto mais sensível – fazendo-a gemer abafado, mordendo os lábios. Inconscientemente, ela movia seu quadril contra a mão dele, buscando mais daquela sensação gostosa. Quando estava quase tendo um ápice, ele retirou os dedos de seu íntimo e os lambeu com calma, sorrindo da expressão extasiada dela. Tão logo, Amaimon a jogou bruscamente contra o fuuton, colocando a menina de quatro e arrancando de uma vez sua calcinha. Baixou as calças e a penetrou.

Shiemi gemeu, contra o travesseiro. Senti-lo daquele jeito era ainda melhor. Não houvera dor inicial; só prazer. Amaimon estapeava suas nádegas sem dó, enquanto movia-se de um jeito bem rápido e forte, fazendo o som molhado e estalado de seus íntimos bem audível. Ele sorria, vendo a moça contorcer-se aos seus toques, e então inclinou-se sobre ela, deitando sobre a mesma e movendo-se ainda mais forte, mais rápido.

Daquela vez, infelizmente, teria que ser algo rápido – havia a mãe de Shiemi em casa, ele sabia que dali a uns minutos a mesma estaria batendo na porta do quarto da filha.

Ele acelerou, fodendo-a com uma vontade incrível. Estava quase lá. O íntimo apertado da menina o envolvia todo, fazendo-o gemer suavemente contra as costas dela, e ela mesma o ajudava, movendo-se sutilmente. E foi então que aconteceu.

Numa estocada mais forte, Amaimon despejou-se dentro dela enquanto ela abafava um grito com o próprio e delicioso orgasmo. Ambos caíram deitados, exaustos.

Após dez minutos assim, quietos – ele com ela deitada em seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos – Amaimon sussurrou num tom baixo.

- Virei mais depressa, boneca. Mas agora tenho de ir.

- H-hai.. – Murmurou, cabisbaixa. Amaimon sorriu e roubou de seus lábios um selinho.

- Tenha certeza de que ninguém verá essas marcas.

- Hai.

Com um último beijo, despediu-se, e tão logo arrumou-se, saindo do quarto dela pela janela e desaparecendo.

-x-

**D**o lado de fora da janela, uma sombra havia observado tudo aquilo .

- Tsc.. Problemático.

-x-


	3. Gorgeous Nightmare

Yooooooooh, Minna-san! Gomen, gomen.. É, eu sei que eu realmente sacaneei todo mundo ficando tanto tempo assim sem postar nenhum cpt novo, né? Pois é, não sabem como eu me sinto culpada com isso. ): Enfim, a verdade é que eu ando toda enrolada por aqui, então não tem me sobrado muito tempo. O novo cpt ta pequeno, mas eu espero que vocês gostem, okay? Escrevi rápido, mas com muuito carinho, pensando em vocês!

Um grande beijo, e enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>002: Gorgeous Nightmare<strong>

Shiemi suspirou pesadamente enquanto ia andando em direção a cabana. Acampamento. Estava ai uma coisa que ela realmente gostava; no meio da natureza, ela tinha contato com as mais diversas criaturas. Em seu ombro, Nii parecia bastante animado. A Tamer sorria de forma doce, seus olhos esverdeados mirando o céu escuro, repleto de estrelas.

Shura havia proposto aquele acampamento por algum motivo que a menor realmente não sabia – mas parecia ter sido propositalmente por causa da loirinha. O que era um tanto quanto estranho, visto que Shiemi não tinha lá muito interesse em usar suas habilidades de combate. Até porque.. Uma certa acomodação estava criando-se em sua cabeça. Amaimon agora a protegia, onde quer que ela fosse; e mesmo sabendo que ela deveria treinar suas habilidades, havia algo no demônio que a fazia querer ser protegida por ele. Era estranho, porém completamente.. Amável.

Um vento estranho pareceu correr; uma sensação perigosa ao redor. Shiemi reconhecia aquela presença, e para ela não lhe era mais ameaçadora. Porém estreitou os olhos quando Rin viera correndo em sua direção, barulhento como sempre.

- Shiemi! – Gritou. – Venha para cá! Tem algum demônio se aproximando, é melhor você ficar perto dos outros!

- H-hai, Rin.. Eu já estou indo. – Dissera, sorrindo de um jeito doce.

- Ora, Shiemi! Ande rápido! – Shura vinha logo atrás, de braços cruzados, um sorriso arrogante nos lábios. – Rin, vá procurar Yukio.

- Êeh? Por que você mesma não vai? – Exclamou, emburrado. – Eu vou ficar com a Shiemi e- Ittai! - Reclamou, Shura lhe dando um forte tapa na cabeça. – Já vou indo.

Emburrado, o Okumura se retirou. Shiemi fingiu não perceber os estranhos olhares que Shura lhe dirigia, e passou reto, andando para baixo em seu típico jeito tímido. No entanto, enquanto achava que estava indo sozinha, a loira/ruiva lhe segurou o braço, fazendo com que Shiemi estacasse no lugar.

- Kirigakure-Sensei? – Perguntou, doce, olhando-a.

- Moriyama. Eu sei muito bem o que anda acontecendo entre você e aquele demônio. – Shiemi arregalou os olhos, assustada. – Não me olhe assim. Não se faça de inocente. Você engana Yukio e Rin, mas a mim.. Não. Pense em como eles se sentiriam sabendo que você está doando seu corpo.. Amando, aquele que quer os destruir.

- Amaimon-sama não quer destruir ninguém! – Quando percebera, ela já tinha dito; os olhos arregalaram-se. Porém ela não se intimidou. – Ele apenas não quer ter seu lugar tomado! Você não pode entender! – Puxou o braço com força. – Ele não quer ferir o Rin e os outros de verdade.

- Ora.. Pelo que vejo, sua mente já foi corrompida por ele. Keh!

Num movimento rápido, Shura levou a mão esquerda ao pescoço de Shiemi; apertando com força, ela forçou a loira contra uma árvore. Shiemi arfou, sentindo-se perder o ar enquanto suas mãos tentavam retirar a mão de Shura de seu pescoço. Antes que ela pudesse usar Nii, Shura rasgou o papel de sua invocação com a mão livre, e Shiemi se viu totalmente sem saber o que fazer.

- Já chega.

Uma voz séria e fria fizera-se presente; no momento seguinte, Shura era atirada do outro lado da área, batendo com força contra uma árvore frondosa. Amaimon tomara Shiemi pela cintura, levando a outra mão ao rosto dela, verificando-o e em seguida verificando seu pescoço. "_Você está bem_?" Ele murmurou, e quando a loirinha assentiu, ele virou-se para Shura que já vinha correndo em sua direção, com sua Katana empunhada. Shura desceu a Katana com vontade, e Amaimon parou-a junto de sua energia, apenas com o indicador e o médio levantados. Ele fez sua aura se expandir ao redor, criando uma barreira, ocultando-os dos outros. O Rei da terra tinha um olhar obscuro e ameaçador.

- Vamos deixar algumas coisas claras, Exorcista. – Ele pronunciou, totalmente calmo e ameaçador. – Shiemi é minha protegida. Não tente absolutamente nada contra ela.. Ou esta terra em que você pisa, lhe engolirá quando menos esperar. – O Príncipe do Inferno sorriu, arrogante, enquanto jogava-a longe outra vez. Ela estava tão atônita que nem ao menos reagiu contra o mesmo. – Eu irei levar Shiemi comigo esta noite. Invente qualquer coisa. Se alguém ficar sabendo de algo que prejudique a minha Shiemi.. Considere-se morta, Kirigakure Shura.

Shiemi assistia a cena toda, totalmente boquiaberta. Mas.. Como assim? Antes que ela pudesse raciocinar, Amaimon a tomava nos braços, e em seguida ambos estavam sendo envoltos numa energia negra. A últimacoisa que Shiemi escutou antes de perder os sentidos, foi Amaimon lhe desejando boa noite.

* * *

><p>Abriu lentamente os olhos claros, acostumando-se com a claridade baixa. Luz de velas, ao que ela pode observar. Sentou-se lentamente na cama, não reconhecendo o lugar onde estava. A cama era tão luxuosa quanto ela nunca havia visto; havia um dossel, muitas almofadas. Tudo decorado em tons de vermelho escuro, negro e dourado – Era tanto luxo que ela estava assustada. Nunca havia estado num lugar assim!<p>

A colcha grossa caiu ao seu colo quando ela se sentou, e então Shiemi ficou extremamente vermelha ao notar estar nua. Encolhendo-se contra o travesseiro, ela puxou mais a colcha e escutou alguém resmungar ; Olhou para o lado e deparou-se com um adormecido Amaimon. Sua expressão era suave e pacífica, meiga de se olhar. Assim como ela, ele não vestia roupa alguma. Os olhos do demônio abriram-se lentamente, e ele não se moveu, apenas encarando a loirinha. Bocejando pesadamente, Amaimon bateu sutilmente a mão na cama, esperando que Shiemi entendesse o recado. Deitando-se lentamente, a loira acomodou-se bem perto dele, que lhe envolveu em um dos braços, puxando-a contra seu peito e puxando a colcha sobre ambos.

Ficaram assim, por longos minutos, até Amaimon cortar o aconchegante silêncio.

- Shiemi.. Quero que saiba que agora as coisas ficarão mais difíceis pra você.

- Eu sei.. – Ela respondeu, um tanto quanto cabisbaixa.

- Não pense que estou preocupado. – Ele completou, em sua arrogância natural. – Mas não seria bom para os meus planos caso alguém descobrisse isso tudo. Fico imaginando como Shura descobriu tudo isso.. – Ele suspirou. – Mas ela está chocada demais. Não contará nada a ninguém.. Ao menos, não por enquanto.

- M-mas.. E se o Rin ou o Yukio ficarem sabendo? – Shiemi sentia seu coração falhar batidas. Ela estava realmente com muito, muito medo do que poderia vir a acontecer. – Eles.. Eles nunca mais..

- Irão olhar para você da mesma forma? Sim, isso é verdade. Mas achei que soubesse disso desde o início.

- Eu sempre soube.. – Murmurou ela, bem baixinho. – Mas, o que eu posso fazer? É natural.. Ter medo..

- Humanos.. – Resmungou o demônio.

Amaimon colocou-se sobre ela, corpo contra corpo, e Shiemi novamente estava entregue. Ele baixou o rosto e a beijou nos lábios, tocando-os delicadamente, enquanto mantinha uma das mãos no rosto da menina. Shiemi suspirou, entreabrindo os lábios, e tão logo suas línguas encontraram-se, calmas e lentas, mas com o passar dos segundos, tornando-se praticamente desesperadas em busca do gosto um do outro.

Como que, com muito esforço, recobrando sua consciência, Shiemi delicadamente empurrou Amaimon, que a olhou totalmente resignado. Havia algo _pulsando_ entre suas pernas, e ele realmente queria aliviar aquela sensação.

- O-onde estamos? – Perguntou a tímida Tamer.

- Onde mais você acha? – Ele suspirou. – Inferno.

- O-o que? – A loira arregalou os olhos, trêmula. – Como assim?

- Eu te trouxe para passar essa noite comigo. Mas relaxe... Ninguém ousaria desrespeitar um dos Reis daqui.

Ele exibia um sorriso arrogante, e antes que ela pudesse protestar, tomou os lábios dela com fúria. Shiemi ficou sem ar; ele lhe esmagava com seu peso contra o colchão, e já tinha agarrado suas nádegas com ambas as mãos fortes, puxando-a contra si e roçando o grosso membro em seu íntimo. Shiemi gemeu, toda entregue, sentindo lentamente aquele calor indo se formando em suas paredes internas, que iam se umedecendo; lentamente, ela sentia-se ficar toda molhada por ele. Amaimon por sua vez, não deixou barato. Com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, o demônio deitou-se na cama e chamou Shiemi.

- Shiemi-chan, venha aqui.. Sente-se no meu rosto, de costas para mim.

- Eeeeh? – Ela corou totalmente, não entendendo muito bem aquilo. Amaimon suspirou e a puxou com um dos braços, colocando-a sobre seu rosto.

O que veio a seguir a fez corar totalmente, e também gemer em prazer; o de cabelos verdes havia enfiado a língua em seu íntimo, movendo-se com uma astúcia sem igual. Ele a castigava com seus lábios que a chupavam, seus dentes a mordiscando e sua língua tomando-a como se ela fosse o mais saboroso licor. Ele usou uma das mãos para empurrar o corpo da garota, fazendo-a deitar sobre si – seu rosto rente ao membro dele. Entendendo a mensagem, Shiemi levou os lábios ao membro dele com calma, colocando-o entre os lábios delicados e empurrando sua língua contra o mesmo. Ela movia sua cabeça, indo e vindo, num ritmo lento; até a hora em que o outro empurrou sua cabeça com mais força, impondo um ritmo mais forte. Fazia isso enquanto sua língua movia-se velozmente ao clitóris dela, em movimentos rápidos e circulares, repetitivos, fazendo-a estremecer por completo.

Quando o ápice do prazer aproximava-se de ambos, Amaimon parou, a jogando de cima de si com sua brutalidade típica. Ele colocou-se de joelhos na cama e buscou ambas as pernas da Tamer, envolvendo-as em sua cintura. Segurando-a pelas nádegas firmes, ele deu um solavanco para frente e a penetrou de uma vez só.

O rosto de Shiemi contorceu-se em prazer; as bochechas pra lá de coradas. Ela chamava por ele, enrolando as mãos delicadas na colcha luxuosa da cama, sentindo-se toda derreter àquela sensação de o ter invadindo-a. Amaimon movia o quadril com força, em movimentos repetitivos e intensos, além de rápidos. O corpo da loirinha sacudia totalmente e ele deliciava-se ao ver a forma como os seios fartos moviam-se aos seus solavancos.

- Ah, Shiemi.. – Ele sussurrou, fitando-a com os olhos avermelhados, nublados pela malícia. – É tão bom _foder_ você desse jeito..

Ele largou as pernas dela e então deitou-se ao lado dela. Shiemi o mirou sem entender, até o momento em que o demônio a puxou sobre si – Porém a colocou deitada de costas. Ele apoiou os pés na cama, ficando com os joelhos flexionados, e auxiliando-se de sua destra, encaixou o membro no íntimo dela. O demônio voltou a mover o quadril com força e velocidade, fazendo os gemidos dela irem ainda mais altos; Moriyama mal se agüentava de tanto prazer.

A sensação quente corria em suas veias, fazia seus ouvidos zunirem e sua cabeça girar. Era gostosa a forma como ele a invadia; era excitante escutar o som de seus corpos estalando com violência. Ele a fodia com prazer e necessidade; seu membro grosso e longo pressionava seu íntimo de um jeito quase doloroso, e ela podia jurar que por vezes ele lhe espremia o útero em suas investidas. Mas o que ela podia fazer? O prazer era tão, tão grande.. Até que aconteceu.

Estocando com o máximo de velocidade que conseguia, o som da cama rangendo provavelmente escutado ao longe pela mansão. Amaimon ofegava, segurando Shiemi com força enquanto a penetrava num ritmo frenético, quase como em transe. Shiemi sentiu suas paredes vaginais apertarem, a respiração engatar - Um grito escapando de seus lábios antes que ela percebesse. À deixa, Amaimon foi ainda mais forte, fazendo a loirinha gozar mais uma vez antes de ele mesmo despejar-se dentro dela.

Ele desabou em seguida, ofegante, com a loira deitada sobre si. Shiemi ofegava igualmente, toda corada e trêmula. O demônio a deitou cuidadosamente ao seu lado, beijando sua face, testa e lábios. Ficaram assim, deitados e abraçados por longos minutos até o Rei da Terra colocar-se sobre ela novamente. Palavras eram desnecessárias.

**A noite estava apenas começando. **


End file.
